


Exposure

by babyblueglasses



Series: Paprika & Eggs: One Shots and Sequels [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyblueglasses/pseuds/babyblueglasses
Summary: Loki returns to Stark after their bargain, seeking a new offer.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Paprika & Eggs: One Shots and Sequels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612564
Comments: 27
Kudos: 94





	Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of [this one shot.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853824/chapters/52791943)

It took a _year_ for the little wayward prince of Asgard to show up at Tony’s doorstep again, wearing a shy, self-deprecating smile and regally overdressed. 

Tony took a long drag from his pipe, the woodsy taste scorching his lungs. He was sprawled out on the cushions as usual. The only thing that had changed about him this time was that he wore gold earrings and a charcoal grey velour robe instead. 

A wealth of information flowed towards Tony, so natural that Tony never noticed the effort it took. Loki hadn’t wanted to appear desperate, showing up too soon. _Hah._ Tony could tell Loki’d been fantasying about this meeting since the day he’d left. And the fantasy had become so colorful and unique, too.

Intrigued, Tony eagerly sat up, leaning forwards. He blew a cobalt colored smoke ring towards Loki just to watch the prince’s indignant blinking as it struck him. “Whatever brings you here, little prince?” 

Loki sucked in a deep breath, shoving at his nerves. “As if you don’t know,” he told the telepath. 

Tony raised his eyebrows. “Ohhh, but I don’t.” A cocky grin spread against his lips. He bit the end of his pipe, the opposite end tilting up. 

Loki frowned. He couldn’t deny the tiny shivers of anticipation that shook him, made the room feel a little unsteady. _You know_, Loki thought at him.

Tony tapped his pipe against a gold lacquered pot, the embers flaring as they fell. He stretched one arm, the v in his robe splitting open with the motion. “I believe last time I told you that I wouldn’t accept a deal to create another item for you.” 

“Indeed you did not,” Loki answered, his gaze dropping from the tantalizing bare flesh in front of him to the floor. He thought this was a game with Stark, but he wasn’t confident enough to be entirely sure. He felt a little foolish. “You did present another offer,” Loki said, formal and distant. “That I would willingly accept now, if you are still offering it.” 

Loki had lost some of the easy candor he’d gained the last time. Tony wondered how long it would take to work back out of him this time.

“I certainly might be,” Tony readily volunteered, blowing a cloud of smoke that transformed into several running animals before dissipating. “What _exactly_ did you have in mind?” 

Loki stepped into the room. The flooring was uneven beneath his boots, the pillows set at different angles. He did not mind that Pepper was down the hall. He’d quite liked it last time, but that didn’t mean he was able to so easily let her hear. 

Loki’s voice dropped down. “You may do as you please, granting me the courtesy of saying so when it is not agreeable to back out.” His words nearly rushed together. He squeezed his forearm. Normally he wasn’t so horrible about nervous tells, but it had taken more than enough courage to get back here. 

Tony rolled more onto his back. “Ah, but I’ve already done everything as I’ve pleased,” Tony said, ignoring the new visions presented to him from Loki’s mind—Loki’s tears as Tony’s cock overwhelmed his throat, Tony holding a golden leash with Loki in his lap, petting his hair like a prized companion, Tony riding him while Loki begged, unsure of what he from Tony wanted more. “You’ll have to be a little more creative, Loki.” 

Loki flinched to hear his name from Stark. It sent a heat through him, reminded him of the way Stark had reverently said that word against his ear before. Loki flushed. He knew Stark could see the visions Loki had been thinking at him. _Must I say it out loud?_

He felt Stark’s amusement in his mind, but no words followed. Loki shifted his weight to his other foot.

“Why don’t I share something I’d like to do with you?” Tony asked, tapping his pipe against the dish again.

Loki’s head snapped up. Tony drank in the curiosity there.

“I’d like to dress you in nothing but the same clamps as before and a g-string I’ve been saving for the occasion, fit you with a plug and keep you here as I go about my day until you beg me to fuck you,” Tony said casually, relishing the way it felt so cavalier and daring in Loki’s mind. “How does that sound?” 

Loki’s throat was dry. He licked his lips. “Good,” he uttered. 

“Now it’s your turn,” Stark said. 

Several more fantasies blurred past, impressing Tony with how creative they were for a person that never had the freedom to act on them. “Out loud,” Tony reminded him. 

Loki had forgotten how stubborn Stark could be. Irritated, he ground out, “I want you to teach me to blow you, and I want you to fuck me.” 

A flare of a fantasy burned in Tony’s mind then, brilliantly bright and heart felt before Loki snapped it up with embarrassment. “Oh, sweetheart,” Tony said, kindly. “Of course I’ll kiss you. You’re always so good for me, aren’t you?” 

Loki stared at the ground, angry suddenly. He felt foolish for Stark seeing how he longed to be kissed—tenderly, with a genuine affection that none of the fortune-seeking lays he’d had on Asgard had. A way that no one ever had. 

He startled when Stark’s hand set on his shoulder. He hadn’t seen Stark rise. 

Stark’s uncomfortably golden eyes were even more unsettling up close, and the sensation knocked Loki off balance as Stark seemed to stare into his soul. 

Stark combed a hand through Loki’s hair. Loki leaned into it, embarrassed the moment he realized what he was doing. “Don’t,” Stark said gently. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, gorgeous.” A smile graced his lips, and Loki stared at Stark’s thick eyelashes instead, his warm skin. Tony massaged the soft spot behind his ear. “Of course I’ll teach you, and I’d happily fuck you even it was all vanilla in that clever little head of yours.” 

It was patronizing, and yet adoring at the same time, and Loki soaked it up like a sponge even though he was indignant about it. People weren’t supposed to speak to princes this way. “You waited a while,” Tony said. “I wasn’t sure you’d come back.” 

Loki didn’t want to say the truth. He hoped Stark saw it in his head, and at the same time, he didn’t. He’d grasped the memory of last time like a precious jewel. Instead of quenching his longings, it had only ignited them further. Loki wanted the things that an Asgardian prince couldn’t have. He wanted to be taken the way a prince shouldn’t be.

Couldn’t be, not without being shamed. Not without committing a serious offense in the eyes of his family. And Loki trusted no one not to tell, and so he’d only bedded a handful of courtiers that year and been dissatisfied every time.

Loki would’ve returned the very next day, if he hadn’t thought it would make him look pathetic.

“I’m _glad_ you’re back,” Stark said, massaging the spot one more time before wrapping his arm around Loki and drawing him into the room. Stark looked to the side and the curtains fell shut. Immediately, Loki felt a little more at ease, even as he secretly hoped they’d come open again later. 

“Now let’s see you without all those clothes, hmm?” 

Stark didn’t help Loki undress this time either, and Loki stumbled into his open arms at the end of it like last time. His heart pounded as Stark settled him into his lap and snapped the clamps on. And yet, the moment they were on, Loki felt more at ease. “Will you bring out the collar?” He dared.

“Would you like that?”

Loki closed his eyes. Of course Stark would make him say it. Of course. “Yes,” he gritted out.

“Wonderful. Was that so hard?” Stark asked, patting Loki’s thigh. He hooked his chin over Loki’s shoulder. Loki shivered. “You know I love to hear you beg.” 

“I’m not good at begging.” 

Tony laughed. “You were wonderful at it last time,” he said, the praise so effuse that Loki’s belly did a somersault. “I _want_ to hear you beg again, alright, gorgeous? I’ll reward you if you do.” 

“How?” 

He turned to look at Stark, caught a glimpse of his otherworldly golden eyes, and looked away. 

“That’ll be the fun in finding out, won’t it?” 

Loki took a deep breath, and in the next second found himself falling forward into the cushions and Stark straddling over him. Stark snapped on a golden collar and leash. He felt Stark shift and moment later his cheeks burned as he felt fabric on his leg and realized what it was as Stark drew the g-string up his legs and manhandled him into it. Loki was so shocked for a moment that he barely reacted when Stark carelessly drew the pointless golden string at the back to the side and dipped between his cheeks with a lubed finger. 

Loki let out a startled yelp. “You know I always feel like this part is a chore,” Tony said, working him open so quickly that Loki would’ve known there was magic involved even if he hadn’t felt its spark. He braced his arms against the pillows as something nudged against his entrance. Stark shoved it in, its path wet and slick, meeting no resistance but Loki’s surprise. He clenched around the flared base. “Do you know what shape it is?” 

All Loki could say with certainty was that it was big, and he had the feeling that would just make Stark laugh.

It did anyway. “You’re right about that,” Tony said, stroking his hand through his hair. “And it’s got a pretty little jewel on the bottom that you can’t see but I enjoy.” Stark snapped the g-string back into place. “That’s got a little of my handiwork on it too, to keep it perfectly in place.” 

“You planned this, did you?” Loki asked, unable to help himself and the derisive tone. 

“Of course,” Tony answered honestly. “Loki, I’d hoped you’d come back.” 

Loki flushed. He didn’t know if he felt more flattered at the thought that Stark had wanted him back, or that he’d made the fabric now wrapped around him especially just for him. 

Stark guided him up onto all fours then, and off slightly to the side of the center of the room. Loki stumbled over the pillows. He wanted to know what the shape precisely was, now that Stark had asked. Stark dug down into the cushions, and a moment too late, Loki realized he’d fastened the leash to a loop in the floor. “I’ve got tons of those,” Stark said, reading his thoughts. “All over the room. Makes things easier.” 

He stood up then, stretching. 

Stark started to walk across the room, and Loki startled as he reached the curtain. “Star—”

“—Relax. I’m just going to grab some paperwork and a few other things I need to get done while you work up to begging me. Unless you’re ready to start now?” Stark paused. Loki did nothing. He couldn’t, and Stark knew it. “And you can call me Tony, remember? I’ve been in your ass, for Pete’s sake.” 

Loki hid the harsh smile he made at Tony’s humor as he left the room. 

Stark, Tony, left him there for longer than Loki thought it should take to find a few papers. At first he waited, pitifully obedient. He’d waited so long that he’d play almost any game Tony gave him.

Then, bored, Loki rolled onto his back, acutely aware of the plug. He reached back and traced over the jewel. It was cold against his finger, but the metal around it was warm. Loki didn’t dare to pull it out and see, despite how much he wanted to.

That would be ruining Tony’s game somehow, and Loki wanted Tony to reward him. 

What could Tony reward him with? 

Loki wasn’t sure, and that’s what made it so intriguing. Instead, Loki clenched around the plug. He sighed, still unsure. He stroked his fingers against his belly, frowning. 

He’d never allow himself this pleasure on Asgard. He’d never, ever take this risk. It was too great. The consequences were too severe. And yet, even as Loki grew impatient waiting for Tony, he wasn’t afraid that this secret would get out.

He trusted Tony, oddly enough. Pepper too, to keep his secrets.

Tony returned a while later, just in time to watch Loki flick the bell on his nipple and then startle when he realized Tony had seen. “Had more important things to do, did you?” Loki accused him, sitting up straight with a flushed face. 

Tony let the curtain fall behind him as he strode into the room. He made navigating the mound of pillows look elegant and easy. “Missed me, huh?” Tony sat down without touching him, too far away. He began to rustle through his papers. 

“I thought you were going to make me beg.” 

“Are you offering to start?” Tony asked. 

Loki twisted his lips to the side. There was no reason to wait. Tony could have him now. All he had to do was do something, anything other than paperwork. “I don’t see much incentive to.” 

Tony ignored him then, reaching for his pipe and stuffing it with something new. The flame sparked from his fingers. Tony hunched over a pile of papers, puffing pink rings from the pipe. 

Loki scowled. “Tony.” 

Tony did nothing. 

Didn’t Tony want to fuck him? Loki laid out across the cushions. He flicked one of the clamps. Tony’d enjoyed seeing him do that, he was sure of it. The bell chimed. Tony didn’t react. Clink, clink. Nothing. Loki scowled, sensually dragging his hand up and down his chest before flicking it again. 

If the clamps weren’t going to do it, Stark had made him the g-string. Loki rolled onto his stomach, ignoring the way his cock demanded attention. He positioned himself just so as he spread out against the cushions. He was certain Stark could see the jewel. 

Loki sighed, openly watching Stark ignore him now. 

Stark signed a few papers, then moved onto the next. “Star—Tony,” Loki tried. If he could just get the man to look at him. “Tony, I think I—” Loki wasn’t sure what to distract him with. “I—oh, would you just fuck me already?” 

“That doesn’t sound like begging,” Tony said cheerfully. 

“Of course it doesn’t, I’m telling you to fuck me and I’m already wearing a collar and your garments—” Loki flushed as he heard his own words, Tony chuckling beside him. Tony blew a heart shaped cloud at him and winked. 

“You’re getting closer, sweetheart.” 

Loki coughed as the sweet scent surrounded him. 

“I don’t understand why you wish to hear it. Have I not made my intentions clear enough?” Loki asked, sitting up. He couldn’t forget the plug in his ass, the way it shifted inside him with the movement. Loki shuffled forward, as close as the leash would allow him to get to Tony. “What more would you like me to say?” 

Tony’s golden eyes slowly slid towards him. “Ask me nicely to fuck you.” 

“Nicely,” Loki seethed. 

“With a cherry on top,” Tony answered.

Loki reached for Tony, but he couldn’t touch him. The leash snapped taut. “Just fuck me already,” Loki demanded. 

“I think I’m going to get some tea. Would you like any?” 

Loki started to roll his eyes. This game would go on all day. He clenched his hands into fists. “Please,” he said, his voice stiff. “Would you fuck me?” 

Tony threw his head back with a laugh. “That’s better,” he declared, surging forward and catching Loki’s lips in his own, burying his hand in Loki’s hair. The kiss made Loki’s head spin. Tony kissed him like he’d missed him. Like he truly liked him. It made heat prick at the corners of his eyes. Tony’s breath brushed against Loki’s lips as he blinked with stunned, lust-hazed green eyes. “Now,” Tony said. “Ask me again.” 

“Please,” Loki said, the word coming more easily. “Please, fuck me.” 

Tony’s laugh was like a honeyed wine. He kissed Loki until he was drunk with it, clinging to Tony’s robe like he was drowning. “You’re so good,” Tony murmured, his forehead set against Loki’s. “So good when you’re not a brat.” 

“I’m never a—”

“—Yes, you are,” Tony breathed out, kissing Loki fiercely again. He pulled on the leash, Loki bowing with the movement to avoid the pressure on his neck. It only caused Loki to fall down in closer to Tony, who used the opportunity to wrap his arms around him. “Of course I’ll fuck you,” Tony said, in a way that soothed Loki, even as heat tingled down his spine at the words. “But first I’d like to show you how to use that smart mouth of yours on my cock.” 

Loki blinked. He couldn’t deny the wave of arousal, but he was also thrown slightly off guard. It hadn’t been permissible for him to engage in such an act on Asgard. He was curious, but uncertain. He’d certainly had it done to him more often than he could bother to count. But performing it himself wasn’t even really allowed. It wasn’t even really permissible to speak to Loki the way Tony did, although some of his bedmates’ language had gotten dirtier the more their lust had taken them.

The collar jangled as Tony unclipped the leash. Loki stiffened. It was like he’d lost his tether. Or his excuse, making it easy to blame Stark for everything instead of admitting he wanted it. Tony’s hand soothed through his hair. “It’ll be easier if you’re not wearing it,” Tony explained. 

He shrugged the robe from himself, then guided Loki towards a mound of pillows. Tony spread his legs, sitting above Loki. The pillows allowed Loki to lay on his stomach at angle towards Tony. He leaned forward to take Stark’s cock in his mouth, only for a hand to grasp his hair. “Not yet,” Tony said, holding his pipe with the other hand. “Explore.” 

Loki paused. He rolled his eyes. “How utterly helpful.” 

Tony blew a smoke ring at him. Loki glared through the sweetly scented haze. “You can start anywhere but my cock.” 

Loki thought about biting him, just to retaliate. The grip in his hair tightened. Loki let out a dramatic sigh before burying his nose in the juncture between Tony’s thigh and hip. 

If Tony wanted him to take his time, he’d tease him with it. 

And yet, the thrill of that only lasted a minute or two before Loki was genuinely slowing down just to experiment. He wanted to know what Tony liked. He wanted to know his body better. He wanted to hear Tony’s praise. 

Loki’s stomach churned with heat. Tony was giving him all the time in the world to explore, smoking his pipe like he had princes in his lap everyday. And yet one hand stayed in Loki’s hair. He gently brushed Loki’s hair back from his face, or massaged tiny circles when Loki was getting it right. He told Loki where to direct his hands and spoke in an oddly encouraging tone that egged Loki on as he tried to turn that voice breathless and broken instead. 

When he finally had Tony’s cock in his mouth, his whole world had narrowed down to Tony. The musky, spiced scent of him. The salt and heat of his skin. His pulse. The warmth of his thigh beneath Loki’s hand. His breathing huffs. When Tony’s fingers pressed against the back of his head, Loki barely recognized the sign before Tony’s come burned down his throat and painted the roof of his mouth. 

Loki’s eyes were hazy as he pulled away. He licked his lips, letting his head fall against Tony’s thigh and rest there. His jaw ached, he realized. He clenched around the plug, wishing it was Tony. Tony’s fingers affectionately stroked through his hair. 

Loki’s voice cracked when he spoke. “I should’ve had others do it to me that way.” 

Tony laughed, surprised. He took anther drag from his pipe. “Was it how you thought it would be?” He asked, interested. It occurred to Loki that Tony could’ve been reading his thoughts the entire time and might know. Loki wasn’t blocking him out because he didn’t want to be distracted by the effort it took.

Loki turned it over in his mind, his eyes set on Tony’s flushed cock, slick with his own spit. “Maybe because it was you,” Loki said very, very quietly, more open than he normally would’ve been because of Tony’s praise. “I enjoyed it more. I do not—” He turned the idea over. He imagined he was allowed to do this on Asgard. It didn’t stir him. “Think I’ll particularly seek it out.” He’d liked feeling overwhelmed by Tony. He didn’t think he’d enjoy feeling that with another Asgardian. It’d probably just be a pain in his jaw.

Tony nodded, blowing several rings into the air. “I understand the feeling.” 

“I wouldn’t mind if you asked me to again,” Loki said. 

Tony grinned. He brushed his fingers through Loki’s hair. “I would not mind to have you do so again.” 

Loki let his head rest a little more solidly on Tony’s thigh. He’d never been like this before. Without thinking, his hand fell to stroke leisurely over his cock, aware of the painful ache there again. When Loki realized he was doing it, he also realized Tony didn’t say anything. He’d liked watching before. With that thought in mind, Loki drew out his cock from the golden fabric and brought himself off, a whimper falling from his lips as he came. 

“Goodness, you’re gorgeous,” Tony said, half to himself. Loki felt the odd magic from last time. His brow wrinkled. 

“Are you feeding off me?” 

“Don’t get sore about it. I can’t help it sometimes,” Tony said. 

Loki’s eyebrow quirked. “Then wouldn’t that mean you owe me something?” 

Tony’s voice turned irritable for the first time that day. “And what would that be?” 

Loki glanced up at him. “Tell me what shape the plug is.” 

Tony seemed reluctant to give up his game so easily, then let his shoulders slump. He guided Loki up into his lap, laying him across it. Loki flushed as Tony reached between his cheeks, twisting the plug a few times. Loki moaned, his back arching. It was too stimulating to be pleasant. 

Tony drew it out, teasing Loki as it came past the rim and earning himself a glare. He held up the plug for Loki to see. 

“It’s mine,” Tony said. “Although much smaller, obviously.” 

Loki rolled his eyes at the cock-shaped plug, even as his cheeks burned. “Egotist,” he said. 

Tony shrugged. “Maybe I just like the idea of being in you all day.” 

Loki pursed his lips. “All I hear is a lot of talk and no action.” 

Tony laughed. “Well, I really am going to make that cup of tea first. And eat something. Would you like anything?” 

“Yes.” 

Loki didn’t protest when Tony slid the plug back in.

“Then come with me,” Tony said, unceremoniously pushing him out of his lap. Loki laughed as he rolled out onto the pillows. He followed Tony from the room and down the hall, away from Pepper and towards a small kitchenette. He marveled at the lack of self-consciousness he felt. 

He and Tony began to banter and chat, bringing their food back with them to the room. As Loki sipped his tea, he wished he’d come back sooner. 

“I wish you would’ve too,” Tony said. 

Loki shot him a dirty look. “Stay out of my thoughts.”

“Make me.” 

Loki slammed him out with a triumphant look that only made Tony laugh. “You’ll let me back in the second you’re feeling horny,” Tony said. 

Loki didn’t say anything, hiding his smirk behind his teacup. He knew it was true enough.


End file.
